Void Genome
This page may contain spoilers. Void Genome (ヴォイドゲノム Voido Genomu) is a cylinder that bestows upon its user the power that is called by the name of Power of the King (王の力 Ō no Chikara) or sometimes The Ability of the King or King's Hand. The Void Genome is a genetic sequence which does take risk of using it; only people who have acceptable DNA can use it or else they will die as their body rejects it. It was originally founded and named by the father of Shu Ouma, Kurosu Ouma. It was later cultivated by a genetics company called Sephirah Genomics, in which three samples were produced. It is unknown how Scrooge has Power of King as he possessed it before the Void Genome was founded by Kurosu. It could be the experiments that gave him the power. According to statements made by both Shuichiro Keido and Kurosu Ouma, it was developed to be used as a biological weapon derived from the Apocalypse Virus as a way to control the virus, which is just the way the it was used through Guilty Crown series. .]] Power of the King Power of the King is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. The users of the power are known as "Kings" or "the one(s) with throne or crown", etc. and things similar to that. When in use or being used, there is a mark that appears on the user's right/left hand, but it's rather unknown whether the power/mark can manifest on one's left hand (while both hands are intact) which it did so after Shu lost his right hand. Shu's mark has a shape similar to a maple leave, but it's rather slender. The mark can represent the owner in someway as Gai's mark is same as Shu's mark (as it's stolen from Shu), but upside down. Yuu's mark is different from Shu and Gai's mark. It resembles a sun that is spreading its light. The power can be stolen from its user if his/her limb (where the mark appears on, usually right hand) is severed and binds itself to another individual who raises up his/her arm, as done by Gai Tsutsugami. The power allow its user to use their "marked" hand with enhanced fighting skills as done by Shu twice, once with his right hand to hit and knock out Souta Tamadate, and once hits Yuu with his left hand, which send Yuu flying through walls, in Episode 21. There are also the "Kings" that can use their powers on themselves to extract their own Voids, such as Shu, the first being Overdose. The power cannot be injected more than once to a person, but Shu was able to be injected by a second Void Genome successfully. 'Known "Kings"' Listed in order of times they have been seen in Guilty Crown series and their information related to the power. The hand(s) their marks appear on is the hand(s) to extract Voids: 'Voids' Using the crystalization effects from the Apocalypse Virus, the user can draw out a person's Void; a person's inner psyche taking physical form. Different Voids can be extracted from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A Void's form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective Void will change as well. It is revealed in episode 16, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar fashion to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. During the events of "Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas", Scrooge pulled a Void from a dog that was accompanying him, but the dog was crystallized and died. The two remark that the dog itself must've contained some form of human DNA, as the Apocalypse Virus does not affect animals. Void Genome Limitations There are a few rules that apply to how The Power of Kings is used. They are: *Voids can only be extracted from people 17 years or younger. The reason for this is unknown at this time but it is suggested that a person's Void needs time to properly form. This is similar to saying how humans develop over time. Age part could be referring to its user's age, like Shu is 17 and can only extract Voids from the ones who are 17 or younger. *In Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas, Scrooge removed a Void from a dog indicating that he can pull a Void out of any living creature as long as they have human DNA. *The only way to extract a person's Void is to make the subject believe they are looking directly into their eyes, Shu, being afraid to look into someone's eyes, was able to work with that rule, with Inori's suggestion, by looking at the target's forehead. *When you withdraw a Void from someone, that person loses their memory of the time surrounding the event. The reason for this is due to the shock and trauma associated with the removal of one's Void. Later in the Guilty Crown, Shu can extract a Void from an individual while he/she retains consciousness and can even have that person wielding their own Void. *It is possible to combine two or more Void powers to create a new weapon, however it is unknown if this applies to any Void or specific types. *If the person is without their Void for an extended period, the possibility of death could occur. *If the person's Void is destroyed, then the person will crystallize and die in a manner identical to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. *The Void Genome usually is directly bound to the user's right hand. If "king's hand" is severed from the body, then the Genome will leave the host and bind itself to another individual. However, it is interesting to note that Void Genome bounded to Shu's left hand after the loss of his right arm (the power). *If an individual overuses his/her Void, they will begin to suffer the crystallization effects of the Virus. *It is unclear, but it is said that a king's power can't be used on oneself. Still, this could be proved otherwise as Shu Ouma and Overdose have extract their own Voids. List of Major Voids that have appeared so far These are the most important Voids that have been shown throughout the show so far: Combined Voids Voids that are formed by combining 2 or more Voids. None of these Voids possess names. Importance of Voids Voids are seen as manifestation of the soul through the crystallization effect of the Apocalypse virus. Voids are very powerful weapons, but however, using them has great risks. If a Void is destroyed, then the Void's carrier is killed by crystallization. Voids can be used to easily turn the tide of a normally unwinnable battle (see "Singer's Sword", "Kaleidoscope", and "Coward's Shield"), while others offer support to the team ("Lover's Bandages", "Blunt Key", and "Acquaintance's Sight"). Connection to the Apocalypse Virus Voids are tied to the Virus as they are manifested through the normally deadly effect of crysallization. People in Stage 4 of the disease can in fact see people's Voids before they are revealed. Although, after people were cured when Shu Ouma absorbed the Apocalypse Virus in the world, all cystallization stopped and everyone became unaffected by the virus. Gallery Shu_gets_the_Power_of_the_Kings_in_his_right_hand.gif|Shu's Kings's mark. First_Void_seen_in_Guilty_Crown.gif|Shu extracted the first Void seen in Guilty Crown series. Shuu_using_Singer's_Sword_after_Hare's_death.gif|Shu using Singer's Sword fearlessly after Hare's death. Gai_severs_Shu's_right_arm.gif|Inori's Void used to cut Shu's arm. Scary_Shu.gif|Shu using Inori's Void, Singer's Sword, to destroy Endlaves. Img-img.gif|Shu using Kaleidoscope in action. Shuu_extracting_Kenji's_Void.gif|Shu about to extract Kenji's Void, Murderer's Weight. Shuu_Ouma_recovers_his_lost_Kings'_Power_.jpg|'King's Heart' after absorbing Shu's original Power of the Kings. King's_Heart_full_appearance.png|'King's Heart' (full appearance) Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|'King's Heart', attached to the cut of Shu's right arm. Shuu_and_King's_Heart_in_action.gif|Shu extract his own Void, King's Heart, and attaches it to replace his right arm. Third_Void_Genome_found_by_Shu.gif|Shu found the Sepirah Genomics's third/last Void Genome. Shu_using_his_Power_of_the_Kings_for_the_first_time.gif|A serious Shu using Power of the King's for the first time. img175.jpg img176.jpg img182.jpg img183.jpg img184.jpg img185.jpg img186.jpg Trivia * de:Void-Genom Category:Terminology Category:Guilty Crown